


Odd One Out

by drikstreedur



Series: Odd One Out [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Actually two of them, Fake AH Crew, I have Ryan and Gavin as a "relationship" but it's mostly just Ryan going papa bear with Gavin, M/M, one of them made me like A/B/O but then another one let me ramble about this AU thing so here we are, this one is a smutless part though, you can blame a discord server for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: A large pack of exclusively Alphas is a rare occurrence, but the Fake AH Crew has never exactly striven to be typical, have they?But ten years down the road, there's been a snag. And the source of that snag is something Gavin Free has been hiding for far too long.





	Odd One Out

Everyone knew how aggressive and unstable Alphas tended to be, just naturally. Most of them knew how to handle themselves, but that wasn’t all of them. In a city called Los Santos, a fair number of Alphas had managed to gather together and formed their own special pack, where they didn’t have to worry about fighting their instincts for aggression, or their thirst for thrill. This group of Alphas quickly became known as the Fake AH Crew.

Geoff Ramsey had been the nucleus of the Fakes, a sharp-dressed fireball covered in tattoos that showed off, no,  _ flaunted _ his status. He drew in Jack Pattillo, a lady Alpha who meant business and would kick anyone’s ass if she needed to. The others filed in after Jack, joining the ranks of the increasingly-feared collection of Alphas. Michael Jones was the second fireball of the Fakes, his affinity for fire and explosives gaining him a reputation of danger. Ryan Haywood was stoic and quiet, chock full of more testosterone than he knew what to do with. He was by far the most intimidating Alpha out of the bunch, and the other Fakes were always particularly cautious around him because of it. He had a violent streak a mile long, and he could maul someone with his bare hands and have nary a second thought about it. He made a great hitman, but he wasn’t someone for a Beta or an Omega to slip up around. Jeremy was a little small for an Alpha, but he sure as hell was one. He was high-energy and strong, and was a master of martial arts.

And then there was Gavin. Nobody was entirely sure where he came from. He just showed up out of the blue and the rest of the Fakes took him in without question. He was smooth and clever enough to be assumed as an Alpha during missions, even if he was clumsy and awkward around the rest of the Fakes alone.

The problem was that Gavin wasn’t an Alpha. Not by any means whatsoever. No, Gavin was an Omega who had learned to carry himself like an Alpha would to avoid the trouble that came with being openly an Omega, especially in a city with a gang like the Fakes. He just hadn’t been expecting to be accepted by said gang of Alphas. He was on heat suppressants, and had been for far longer than he knew was healthy for him. Actually, he had been on them for coming up on ten years, and it was amazing he hadn’t had a medication failure or any complications from the length of taking them without stopping. He kept things on the down-low, grateful that the heat suppressants he had were high strength. He wore collared shirts and long sleeves to try and hide his scent, and his cologne was always sprayed on way too thick to the point that the other Fakes usually complained about it.

The problem was that it was only so long that an Omega on heat suppressants long-term could be around so many Alphas at once without it causing trouble.

That problem made itself known almost entirely out of the blue one day. Gavin hadn’t been feeling well for the most part, almost as if he had a fever. He was achy and sore, and grumpy, but the other Fakes just assumed he had been in a particularly foul mood. However, the next day he suddenly felt like he had been stabbed in the gut with a freshly-forged blade that hadn’t even been cooled off yet. He had been slogging through the penthouse as grumpy as before, and then all of a sudden he was doubled over on the floor clutching his abdomen. Michael hurried over to Gavin’s side, having seen him suddenly collapse. Gavin pushed Michael away from him, stood up, and staggered away hurriedly to his bedroom. He looked like he was about to be sick, and chances are he was heading to the en-suite bathroom connected to his bedroom. Michael heard Gavin’s door lock, and he was just left standing there and looking worried.

Geoff slogged out of the adjoined room with a yawn after hearing the commotion, and only just heard Gavin’s bedroom door slam and lock when he got there.

“Okay so what the fuck is Gavin’s issue? Did he just haul ass into his room for any particular reason, or…?” Geoff asked, sounding both exhausted and annoye

“I don’t know, Geoff! He just collapsed over, looking like he was about to pass out or throw up, and when I tried to come over and ask what was wrong I got shoved back and Gavin took the fuck off!” Michael exclaimed, which attracted both Jack and Jeremy to the room.

“What’s this about Gavin collapsing? What’s wrong with Gavin?” Jack asked, her brow furrowed in pure concern. Jeremy nodded and looked over toward Gavin’s bedroom.

“I mean, he’s been acting a little off for the past day or so, but you said he just straight-up hit the floor out of nowhere?” Jeremy spoke up, trying to piece things together.

The four kept bickering back and forth about what might be wrong when the front door slammed open. Ryan was standing in the doorway, his shirt and jacket splattered with blood, and his silicone skull mask in his hand. He paused mid-step walking into the penthouse, looking around the room a bit before shutting the door and giving the air a quick sniff or two. His lips curled in a slight grimace, and his jacket was shucked off and hung on the coat rack by the door along with his mask.

“Something smells like a breeding bitch. Which one of you brought an Omega in heat back here?” his voice was almost a growl, and the other four in the room went silent immediately before they decided to see if they could smell the same thing he could. Ryan had always had a notoriously strong sense of smell when it came to pheromones and others’ scents in general, but now that he mentioned it, they could smell the same thing. Michael paused for a moment and brought the hand he had touched Gavin’s shoulder with closer to his face, and his eyes went wide immediately.

“Oh fuck I think it’s Gavin,” Michael’s words came out barely above a murmur, and he got a look of shock from everyone else. There was no way that hormonal smell was Gavin, right? That wasn’t the smell of an Alpha in rut, it was the distinctively desperate odor of an Omega in a particularly strong heat. Gavin had never gone into a heat, as far as they knew, so he couldn’t have been an Omega, could he?

Ryan let out a quiet snort of annoyance and walked across the penthouse, following the trail of scent all the way to Gavin’s bedroom door. He got there and gave the air directly by the door a quick whiff, and he actually had to back up a little bit, blinking his eyes a few times and waving the scent away from his face.

“Well, if Gavin’s the only one in there, it’s definitely him,” Ryan spoke matter-of-factly, folding his arms over his chest with a scowl. He walked back over to where Michael, Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy were then. “I assume he locked himself in there. Any idea what happened before he holed himself up?”

“Well, you know how he’s been acting weird for the past day or two?” Michael asked. Ryan raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, but nodded. “Well, he just kind of suddenly collapsed onto his hands and knees, grabbing at his stomach and looking like he was about to either hurl or keel over. And I saw it happen so I came over to try and help, but as soon as I touched him he just fucked off into his room. I didn’t even notice he had a different scent…”

Ryan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Geoff finally spoke up.

“Well, let’s leave him alone for a little while and see what happens. Maybe this is a misunderstanding and he’s got some mixed-up pheromone issues,” he said, stubborn. “He’s never had a heat in the like eight or nine years he’s been here, and no Omega is stupid enough to take suppressants for that long without taking a break from them. So there’s no goddamn way he’s an Omega.”

Everyone, including Ryan, nodded. Geoff did have a point, at least. This had to be some weird anomaly, right?

But even that evening, Gavin hadn’t come back out of his room. If someone passed by the door in the hallway, they could hear hiccups and sobbing, and it was one of the most heartbreaking sounds any of the Fakes had ever heard. And it was starting to get on Ryan’s nerves. The rest of the Fakes knew for a fact that Ryan always had trouble holding himself back around the scent of an Omega, especially one in heat, and damn if Gavin didn’t smell like an Omega in heat right now. Geoff walked down the hallway to get something from his own room, and found Ryan on his knees picking the lock to Gavin’s bedroom.

“Ryan, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he asked, incredulous.

“I’m going to make Gavin shut the hell up, and I’m going to figure out why the fuck he smells like a breeding bitch. It’s gonna drive me fucking insane if I keep having to walk by his room and hear him whimpering like a shitty little child,” Ryan responded, not even missing a beat as he spoke. At the term “breeding bitch,” a more frightened sob could be heard beyond the door. Ryan groaned, putting more effort into picking the lock until finally he heard the click that signified finally getting the lock opened properly. He looked over his shoulder again before standing up, and Geoff was gone. Where, Ryan had no clue, but he had disappeared. Ryan shrugged and opened the door, and after he adjusted to the almost overwhelming smell of heat and could focus on the actual sight of the room, he froze in his tracks.

The blankets on Gavin’s bed had been yanked off, the closet was wide open, and there was a trail of dropped blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals leading from the closet up to the focus of the scene: a hastily-built nest of bedding in the corner of the room farthest from the door. It had a canopy made of one or two sheets, held up by a couple chairs and the doorknob to the en-suite bathroom. The inside of the nest was pretty well-obscured, but the whimpering and sobbing was definitely coming from there.

He was about to tread into Gavin’s room like he intended to, when the other four remaining Fakes suddenly had a hold of his arms and torso. Ryan let out a loud, aggressive growl, thrashing and shoving the others away from him, before giving them all a glare of warning that if they kept it up, he would rip them all to pieces.

“Now Ryan, don’t do anything rash! We know how you get with this kind of stuff, and we don’t wanna see Gavin getting hurt-” Geoff spoke up, before he was slapped across the face by Ryan, and was sent staggering back against the wall in the hallway. Ryan turned on his heel and walked into Gavin’s bedroom with purposeful steps, heavy and solid against the carpeted floor of the room.

“Alright Gavin. I need you to give me an explanation as to why you smell like a breeding bitch.” He said firmly. He could hear Gavin’s whimpers getting increasingly desperate, and when he yanked the canopy of the nest open he was greeted with the most pitiful sight he’d ever seen. Gavin was curled up in the middle of the nest, clutching his abdomen and ugly-sobbing. The poor guy was shaking like a leaf, and his eyes were clamped shut tight. He looked  _ terrified _ , and like he was dealing with far more pain than he ever needed to deal with.

Ryan’s expression softened a little, though nobody else saw it in other than the way his shoulders dropped, and he stooped down to crawl into the nest, under the canopy. Gavin let out a sound of pure terror, and Ryan just flopped down into the pillows and blankets, pulling Gavin into his chest and quietly shushing him. Gavin’s face was a mess of tears, snot, and sweat, but Ryan didn’t seem too bothered by it. He seemed like he was getting a headache from the incredibly strong scent of pheromones that seemed to be clinging to the air around the both of them, but that’s all that seemed to be bothering him.

It didn’t take him long at all to realize that Gavin was afraid and ashamed of this. Of his heat. Ryan’s fingers softly petted Gavin’s hair, and he cooed to him quietly to try and calm him down. Out of all the things to make Ryan act gentle toward someone, this wasn’t what anyone expected.

“Are you hurting, Gavin?” Ryan asked quietly, and he got a nod from Gavin in response to his question. “Okay, you’ll be okay… I’ll take care of you…”

Michael and Jeremy approached the nest, and poked their heads in to see what was going on in there. They were amazed to see just how gentle and caring Ryan had suddenly become upon seeing what a mess Gavin was. And there was no doubt now that the hunch had been right. They had an Omega in their pack of Alphas. And that was probably why poor Gavin was so terrified.

“Michael, go prepare a warm compress and get a bottle of water out of the fridge. Now.” Ryan made the demand without missing a beat, looking up to give Michael a look that promised bodily injury if he didn’t to as he was told. Michael stiffened up and hurried into the kitchen to get what he was told to, motioning for Jeremy, Jack, and Geoff to all follow him as he went. Mostly to give Gavin some space, but also so Ryan didn’t have as many people to maim if they made his already shit mood any worse.

Meanwhile, Ryan was still gently trying to soothe Gavin, cooing and humming to him as he held the smaller man against his chest. He didn’t know very well how to deal with an Omega as bad-off as Gavin was, at least not in a healthy manner other than “putting them in their place” like he’d learned to growing up, but with a member of the crew he had become so attached to on a deep level, he was willing to figure it out.

“It’s okay, Gavin… I’ll keep you safe… We’ll all keep you safe…”

* * *

 

The next few days were, at the very least, incredibly taxing for the entirety of the Fakes. Turns were taken to care for Gavin and try and calm him down. The problem there was that nobody knew how to care for an Omega properly, especially not one in a heat this intense. Poor Gavin seemed to have the worst of everything though. He was dealing with a decade of medicinally-repressed hormones at once and it was causing such severe pain and emotional whiplash that it was making him physically sick. He was having horrendous cramps, mood swings and nervous breakdowns, severe nausea, and migraines that felt like a jackhammer to his skull. And because of this, he seemed entirely against the mere concepts of eating, sleeping, or bathing.

He was getting weak and delirious from hunger and fever, and the other five Fakes in the penthouse were running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to figure out what to do to help him. It was three days of trying in vain to care for an entirely incapacitated Gavin Free before someone took it into the territory of tough love.

That person was Ryan.

“Alright Gavin,” the mercenary said, treading into Gavin’s bedroom with heavy footsteps. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and nothing else, and his hair was tied back into a bun rather than a ponytail. “You need a bath. You smell like ass, and not just because of pheromones.” He knelt down in front of Gavin’s nest, where the frightened man remained curled-up, having not left the nest long enough to do any more than use the bathroom for the past three days. He crawled halfway into the nest and grabbed ahold of Gavin bridal-style, but he froze when Gavin suddenly let out a terrified cry upon being grabbed and picked up. He was shaking like a leaf, and Ryan furrowed his brow in confusion. “Did I hurt you by doing that?”

Gavin shook his head in response, keeping his eyes screwed shut even though he was still shaking and whimpering, obviously fighting back sobs. After a moment, Ryan figured out that Gavin was afraid of him. Of course, Ryan was a huge, intimidating Alpha in nothing but a pair of swim trunks, yanking an Omega out of his nest out of the blue, so he supposed itt made some sense for Gavin to be afraid of him for it.

“Wait. I’m not doing anything sketchy, I promise. You just smell like ass and it’s driving me up the goddamn wall, so I’m gonna draw you a bath and sit in there with you so I make sure you get cleaned properly.” He paused then, realizing something he needed to add onto that just in case. “I mean, I’m gonna have to get your clothes off you for that, but no funny business will result from that. I’m an Alpha, not a douchebag.”

Gavin finally opened his eyes and looked up at Ryan, tears brimming his eyes and his lower lip trembling. He looked like he was about to have another nervous breakdown, so Ryan gently shushed him and carried him into the en-suite bathroom before setting him down onto the toilet lid. Ryan’s expression was softer than usual, an attempt at reassurance. Gavin seemed to relax just slightly, watching Ryan like a hawk as he turned on the spigot to the bathtub and made sure the water was the right temperature before putting the stopper into the drain and letting the tub fill up.

“Okay Gavin, I’m going to undress you. I’m not going to get grabby with you, or anything like that. You just need to be naked so you can be put in the bathtub, okay?” Ryan asked, voice gentle. He got a nod from Gavin in response, though Gavin still trembled slightly. Ryan got to work getting Gavin’s clothes off of him, being extra careful not to grab or touch him in any way that could be misconstrued as predatory toward him. Gavin seemed to appreciate the extra care Ryan took in undressing him, judging by the fact that his breathing was starting to even out slightly. He still seemed uncomfortable, and his arms went right back to clutching his abdomen as soon as his shirt was off, but he didn’t seem as panicky at least. Once he was done getting Gavin’s clothes off, Ryan turned around and made sure the water was at a good level before shutting the spigot off. “Is it okay if I lift you into the tub?”

Another nod from Gavin, and Ryan hoisted him into the air. Gavin was placed into the water in the bathtub, and he let out a quiet sigh, letting himself sink into the water somewhat and relax. His eyes slipped shut, and after a moment he heard Ryan’s footsteps disappear shortly before coming back into the room. Eyes opened again, and Ryan had one of Gavin’s favorite pajama sets in his arms, as well as a pair of underwear for him, and a pair of pajama pants and some underwear for himself as well. He was also carrying a plastic cup from a fast food place, which appeared to be empty and rinsed out. Ryan knelt down next to the tub and leaned against the side of it.

“I see your loofah, shampoo, and body wash are on the rack on the wall. I’m going to help wash you, alright? Is it okay if I climb into the tub with you, so it’s easier to do? I’ll keep my trunks on, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Gavin chewed on his lower lip for a moment, as if he was weighing his options. Ryan seemed to be acting genuinely kind at least, which was strange for him, but nonetheless Gavin appreciated that. Of course, Ryan had no idea why Gavin had such an aversion to touch right now, even if he was trying his best to at least respect it. After a brief silence, Gavin looked up at Ryan and nodded.

“Thank you, Ryan…” he mumbled, the first words out of his mouth in three days. He sat up a little and scooted forward so Ryan could climb into the tub with him, and Ryan carefully stepped into the tub and settled himself in behind Gavin. He reached up and took the shampoo off of the rack that was attached to the wall via suction cup, and grabbed the plastic cup from the floor next to the bathtub.

“Alright, tip your head back. I’m starting with your hair. It’s greasy as shit and I’m not letting you lean against me if I’m gonna have my face in your greasyass mop.”

* * *

 

With Gavin bathed and dressed properly, the next task was trying to get him to eat. Ryan had heard and felt Gavin’s stomach growl damn near violently no less than six times during his bath, and even if it required duct-taping a funnel to Gavin’s mouth he was going to get the stubborn fucker to eat  _ something _ . Gavin still didn’t seem to want any parts of it whatsoever, but then Ryan bribed him with painkillers to help ease the cramps, and Gavin reluctantly decided to let Ryan make him a bowl of cereal, and a hot cup of tea with honey.

Gavin was two-thirds of the way through scarfing down the bowl of cereal within three minutes, when Michael wandered into the room. He had heard Gavin and Ryan talking, and decided to check up on Gavin’s progress. He smiled when he saw the skinny man at least semi-functional, even if he was in a bad mood and a lot quieter than usual. Ryan was leaning back against the kitchen counter and eating an orange when Michael walked in, and he raised an eyebrow as if to make sure Michael knew to tread lightly still.

“Gavin, you’re back out and about! And you don’t smell like roadkill!” Michael exclaimed, and Gavin’s shoulders sagged forward a little bit. Michael froze up at the feeling of daggers being glared at him by Ryan. “Well, am I wrong? At least he smells like mint and strawberries now. And hea-”

Ryan was standing next to Michael in the blink of an eye, towering over him and giving him a dangerous glare. Michael was not to finish that last statement, lest he be stabbed in the face repeatedly by the knife Ryan was now wielding. Michael’s hands were raised in defeat, and he backed off a few steps. While their silent confrontation was going on, Gavin had gone back to entirely destroying both the tea and the cereal, and the clunk and clatter of a ceramic bowl with a metal spoon in it onto the solid wooden table was heard. Gavin had a milk moustache, and he had turned in his chair to look at Ryan and Michael. The expression on his face was probably one of the most adorable things either of them had seen: one of mild confusion and curiosity, with a sprinkling of the itch to ask something.

“Can you get me another bowl of cereal, Ryan? And some more tea?” he asked, voice barely above a murmur. He sounded like his throat was hurting, likely from all the crying and panicking and heaving from the past three days. Ryan was back to grabbing the box of cereal and the jug of milk, and pouring some of each into Gavin’s bowl, and Michael was grabbing the electric kettle off of the counter and shaking it slightly to make sure there was water in it. A tea bag was grabbed out of the box next to the kettle, and the bag was quickly put into Gavin’s teacup, with hot water poured over it. Gavin made grabby-hands at the jar of honey, and Michael took a moment to figure out what he was asking for when he noticed the spoon on the saucer that the teacup was sitting on. And after another moment, Michael was putting a few spoonfuls of honey into the teacup as well until Gavin let him know by way of a hand on his wrist that there was enough in there.

The appreciative smile Michael got from Gavin was enough to let him know he’d done well, at least.

* * *

 

After awhile, Gavin was back in his nest and starting to doze. He didn’t seem to be willing to sleep, though, and every time he’d start to nod off he would suddenly startle back awake with a jolt. Ryan had been talking with the other four to try and figure out how to handle this more, and to let them know the progress he’d actually managed to make with Gavin, when he heard quiet whimpering and sniffling from the direction of Gavin’s room. And in an instant, Ryan bolted to check on him.

“Jesus, he’s acting like a papa bear around Gavin right now. What gives? He’s never gotten like this around an Omega before,” Jeremy asked, wrinkling his nose. He was true, though: Ryan was never one to just drop everything and rush to someone’s aid, especially not an Omega. Hell, the rest of the crew were all pretty sure he was raised to think of Omegas as third-class citizens at the very most, and as breeding fodder at the simplest.

“Yeah, but he’s already pretty close to Gavin to begin with, even if they bicker like they’re a mated couple,” Geoff mumbled with an incredibly non-committal shrug.

“You think it might be guilt?” Jack suddenly asked. Michael, Jeremy, and Geoff all looked at her like she was crazy. “No seriously guys, how many times did he say ‘breeding bitch’ in the couple hours before he climbed into Gavin’s cuddle nest? Gavin freaked the hell out when Ryan said it the last time, and that was when Ryan’s whole demeanor turned around. Maybe this is a wake-up call for him.”

“You really think so, Jack?” Geoff seemed just barely convinced, but intrigued no less.

“I mean, it makes sense. Ryan is one stubborn dude, and I think it takes a slap to the face like that to give him a reason to change something,” Jeremy responded for Jack, as if it was just a base statement and not a borderline insult toward Ryan for being so bull-headed.

The four continued muttering and murmuring amongst themselves about how strange and out of left field this whole situation was, and meanwhile Ryan was back in the nest with Gavin, curled up against the Omega and humming quietly. He almost felt sick to his stomach, being so domestic when it felt so against his nature, though he kept up the actions to make sure Gavin didn’t stress himself into having a stroke. It had taken a little bit of cooing and coaxing, but Ryan had eventually managed to get Gavin to calm back down and stop sobbing like a widow. Ryan’s fingers were combing through sandy-blond hair, and Gavin was lying his head against Ryan’s chest and clinging to him with one arm. Gavin’s hiccups and sniffles trailed off into slow breathing, and Ryan looked down to see if his expression had changed in any way to constitute worrying about him.

Gavin’s features had smoothed out into a calm, peaceful expression of sleep, and just as Ryan was about to smile and maybe even feel a little special about Gavin trusting him enough to fall asleep on him, Gavin nuzzled against Ryan’s chest with a teeny smile gracing his lips as he slept. Ryan’s face turned so hot and red that he was amazed he didn’t catch fire.

Maybe actually taking care of Gavin was worth it, and maybe Gavin turning out to be a closeted Omega wasn’t as bad as Ryan originally anticipated it being.


End file.
